Ash's Incineroar (Forever)
Ash's Incineroar is the second Pokemon that Ash caught in the Alola region. History As a Wild Pokemon Few details are known about Incineroar's past when it was a Litten, except that it endured unknown hardships that have brought those who can understand Litten—such as Meowth and Olivia—to tears. Litten was rescued at some point by an aging wild Stoutland, and the two began to live together. However, the Stoutland soon became too old to search for food by itself, leaving Litten to do the gathering. With Ash Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Shattered Grid Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Necrozma Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Poni Island Arc In Memories in the Mist!, Torracat was reunited with Stoutland, who was brought back as a spirit due to the effects of Tapu Fini's mist. After showing its former mentor how much stronger it has become since they last met, Stoutland helped Torracat evolve its Ember into Fire Blast. Later, after Torracat mastered its new move, the mist lifted and Stoutland's spirit returned to the afterlife. In A Timeless Encounter!, Torracat and Ash were sent to the past after accidentally startling a Celebi while training. There, they encountered and befriended a younger version of Kukui and his Incineroar, then a Litten. By borrowing Kukui's Firium Z, Ash and Torracat performed Inferno Overdrive for the first time. Later, Ash received a Firium Z of his own by helping out a Totem Trevenant before Celebi returned him and Torracat back to the present day. Power Rangers Forever: Alola League Arc In Getting Down to The Ire!, Ash used Torracat in his Manalo Conference battle against Guzma, where it went up against Scizor. Guzma quickly recalled Scizor with U-turn in favor of Golisopod, putting Torracat at a disadvantage. However, Torracat still managed to deal a good amount of damage on Golisopod. Then, just when it used Fire Blast, Golisopod used its Emergency Exit Ability to swap places with Scizor against Guzma's will, resulting in Scizor taking the hit instead. Being doubly weak against Fire-type moves, Scizor was instantly defeated. Afterwards, a disapproving Guzma sent Golisopod back out again to continue battling Torracat. The battle continued in the next episode, where Torracat wound up getting poisoned by Golisopod's Poison Jab. This, combined with its exhaustion, led to its defeat soon after. In Exhibition Unmasked!, Torracat was sent out first in Ash's exhibition battle against Kukui. Torracat used Flame Charge to boost its Speed and try to overwhelm Kukui's Incineroar with it, but its opponent's experience in Battle Royals allowed it to see through this tactic. Incineroar countered with a powerful Blast Burn, only for Torracat to absorb the attack into the flame sac on its neck. While this powered it up, Torracat was unable to keep the flames under control, causing it to overheat. Having no other choice, Ash recalled Torracat and switched it out for Lycanroc. In A Full Battle Bounty!, Ash chose to use Torracat against Kukui's Venusaur after it had defeated Rowlet. Having gotten the flames of Blast Burn under its control, Torracat quickly overwhelmed Venusaur and used a powered-up Fire Blast to take it out of the fight. Ash then recalled Torracat again, saving it for the final confrontation with Incineroar. In Fiery Surprises!, Torracat was sent out against Kukui's Incineroar. As Torracat recovered from an unintentional overload of energy that it sustained earlier, it had a hard-fought battle against Incineroar, with both Pokémon landing and receiving hard blows. As Torracat's energy was pushed to the limit, both Ash and Kukui commanded Inferno Overdrive against each other's Pokémon, and the two already-overpowered fireballs melded, causing a storm of fire energy. The two Pokémon leaped into the inferno to trade blows, with Torracat landing a super-effective Revenge against its opponent. As the two emerged from the firestorm, they stared each other down for a few moments, until Incineroar collapsed. Just after it was declared the winner, Torracat suddenly evolved into Incineroar. However, the expended energy from the evolution caused it to pass out while still standing and thus be left unable to continue battling. Specials TBA Personality Before being caught by Ash, Litten was a stubborn Pokémon that tended to keep its emotions and motives hidden. Its closest friend was an old Stoutland that once helped it when it had lost consciousness. Litten was seen training itself with Stoutland's guidance, and protected and cared for Stoutland in its ailing state. Litten had a very close relationship with Stoutland, and deeply cared for it, as evidenced by Litten's dreams about it. Litten had difficulty getting close to humans, but seemed to get along well with Anela. When Litten was wild, it would often visit her when it needed food. Its first encounter with Ash did not go over so well. When he accidentally stepped on Litten's tail while running along the beach, it responded by burning his face with Ember. Encounters with Litten after that were unpleasant for Ash as well, as Litten had a tendency to attack him or steal his food, showing off cunning and slick characteristics to its enigmatic personality. When Stoutland thought it would be a good idea for Litten to join Ash, Litten wasn't keen on the idea. When Stoutland collapsed due to ill health, Litten's demeanor toward Ash began to change, and it was desperate for him to help it. After Litten accepted Stoutland's absence, it began trying to offer its food to Ash like it had done with Stoutland. Despite their growing relationship and mutual trust, Litten still shows a tendency to burn Ash in the face even after befriending him; though now, it seems to be done mostly as a sign of affection toward him, much like Charizard before it. Since its capture, it has reflected its solicitous nature over Stoutland on its new teammates. This was showcased in A Shivering Shovel Search!, when it protected Rockruff from being eaten by an angry Palossand and has even shown to be fine with Rockruff sleeping next to itself, despite putting the fact that it did not want to play with it earlier. This shows Litten is willing to open up to its new family despite its innately frisky nature. Litten is cold and apathetic towards strangers, as shown in Alolan Open House! when it was introduced to its Trainer's mother, but can't resist being stroked gently under its chin. Since its capture, Litten has grown close to its Trainer and helps fellow Pokémon. This was best shown in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, where it helped Snowy warm up towards Ash and even offered Snowy a Sitrus Berry. Despite growing to care for others more, it is still shown to become a bit aggressive, as shown in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, where it got angry towards a nearby baseball and in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, where it got annoyed at Ash's Lycanroc. In Night of a Thousand Poses! and Mission: Total Recall!, Litten is shown to spar with Lycanroc on occasion, even when it is separated from its Trainer. Its rivalry with Lycanroc was again shown Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, where it fought with it over who could eat their food the quickest. Despite its rivalry with the Masked Royal's Incineroar, Incineroar still cares for it as it moved to help out Incineroar from the Revengers' Pokémon after they unfairly ganged up on it. This was shown in Turning the Other Mask!, where it became distressed when it couldn't see Incineroar after the Masked Royal called it back into its Poké Ball. Litten also has a strong sense of smell. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, after sniffing the Masked Royal's scent, it immediately recognized him as Professor Kukui. Moves Used Z-Moves Used Moves improvised * Blast Torracat (Japanese: ブラストニャヒート Blast Nyaheat) Torracat absorbs the flames of Professor Kukui's Incineroar's Blast Burn, powering itself up. The technique is unstable, and if Torracat cannot keep the flames in check, it will overheat. Gallery Ash Litten.png|As Litten Ash Torracat.png|As Torracat Ash Torracat Blaze.png|Blaze activated as Torracat Kukui Incineroar Blaze.png|Blaze activated Sun Dollar Litten.png|Litten in the manga Sun Dollar Torracat.png|Torracat in the manga Sun Dollar.png|Incineroar in the manga Ash Litten Fury Swipes.png|Using Fury Swipes as Litten Ash Litten Flame Charge.png|Using Fire Charge as Litten Ash Litten Ember.png|Using Ember as Litten Ash Litten Fire Fang.png|Using Fire Fang as Litten Ash Litten Breakneck Blitz.png|Using Breakneck Blitz as Litten Ash Torracat Fire Fang.png|Using Fire Fang as Torracat Ash Torracat Revenge.png|Using Revenge as Torracat Ash Torracat Slash.png|Using Slash as Torracat Ash Torracat Flame Charge.png|Using Flame Charge as Torracat Ash Torracat Ember.png|Using Ember as Torracat Ash Torracat Fire Blast.png|Using Fire Blast as Torracat Ash_Torracat_Inferno_Overdrive.png|Using Inferno Overdrive as Torracat Blast_Torracat.png|Absorbing the power from Blast Burn as Torracat SM143.png|As a Torracat, facing Professor Kukui's Incineroar Ash_and_Incineroar.png|Incineroar and Ash Trivia * Unlike every other evolution sequence, Litten didn't glow whilst evolving. Instead, it became covered in a red flame, with some parts of its body glowing a purple aura before they finish transforming. However, this happened only when Litten evolved into Torracat, while its evolution into Incineroar used the typical animation. * Both of Incineroar's evolutions occurred while fighting Professor Kukui's Incineroar. * Torracat evolving into Incineroar marks the first time in the anime that a Pokémon has fainted just after its evolution. * Incineroar is currently the only one of Ash's Pokémon to not have a battle since its evolution. Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon who can use Z-Moves Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters